


Кровь за кровь

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire-AU; вампиры - не бывшие мертвые люди, а другая раса, способная, хоть и к редкому, деторождению; тем не менее, процесс обращения человека в вампира тоже существует; вампиры правят в Мидгаре под знаком корпорации ШинРа и пытаются захватить остальной мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь за кровь

Над Мидгаром всегда сумрак, и день не отличим от ночи. Бледные дети играют в салочки под неяркими электрическими фонарями и прячутся в тени домов, когда на улицах появляются длинные машины с затемнеными стеклами и знаком ШинРа на дверцах.   
Не попадись вампиру - негласный закон для взрослых и детей Мидгара. Другой негласный закон гласит: если попался, не сопротивляйся.

Ранним утром на улицах туман, горожане еще спят, а тенях домов прячутся трое — высокий мужчина с протезом-пулеметом вместо руки, темноволосая девушка в короткой юбке и бледный мальчик с большим мечом. Высокий ворот плотной безрукавки полностью прячет его шею. Клауд никогда не рассказывает о том, что произошло, когда он попал в лаборатории одного из самых опасных высших вампиров — к профессору Ходжо. Говорит, что не помнит. Но когда Тифа смотрит в его сияющие мако глаза, ей становится страшно.

Им нужен еще час, чтобы добраться до реактора. Огромные реакторы не только вырабатывают электричество из мако-энергии, но и поддерживают плотный туман над Мидгаром.   
Тифа верит, когда однажды над городом снова встанет солнце.

\- Смерть вампирам, - шепчет она, поправляя рюкзачок с пластидом.

* * *

В подземном зале совета ШинРа-данжен горят длинные свечи.   
Совету директоров корпорации свет не нужен, но мерцание свечей - древний ритуал, от которого нет смысла отказываться, если тебе перевалило за третью сотню лет. 

Артур Шинра уже немолод. Это он создал корпорацию, это он создал Мидгар таким, каким его знают смертные — робкие немощные создания, цель существования которых заключается лишь в том, чтобы служить своим господам, вампирам. 

Он наблюдает за тем, как Скарлетт, чью бледную кожу подчеркивает алое платье, подносит к губам длинный мундштук. Все ее движения нарочито медленны, но Артур знает, что она — одна из самых опасных и быстрых высших вампиров. Но убивать смертных лично она брезгует. Не любит, когда кровь пачкает платье. Поэтому за подвязкой чулка у нее револьвер.   
Еще Артур замечает, каким взглядом смотрит на Скарлетт его сын, юный Руфус.   
Руфус — вампиророжденный, а значит, когда-нибудь он станет сильнее и могущественнее своего отца.   
Когда-нибудь, Артур едва заметно вздыхает.  
Пока Руфус слишком молод. Он дерзок, упрям, нагл. Он не умеет быть благодарным. Артур не знает другого молодого вампира, который причинял бы столько хлопот своему отцу или создателю. Сумеет ли Скарлетт обуздать гордыню юного наглеца? Артур очень надеется, что нет и Скарлетт обломает свои острые зубки. Если этот мальчик — настоящий Шинра, то весь мир будет лежать у его ног, а не только затопленный туманом Мидгар.

\- Я помню, как корпорация ставила первый реактор, - тихо и неторопливо говорит старый вампир, и редкие разговоры за длинным черным столом замирают. - Поэтому всякий раз, когда я слышу о том, что смертные пытаются взорвать один из реакторов, мне кажется, они пытаются уничтожить часть меня.

Артур выдерживает паузу.

\- Почему смертные так неблагодарны? - задумчиво спрашивает он наконец. - Мы не трогаем их ради развлечения, даем им работу, позволяем жить с нами бок о бок...

\- Ты слишком либерален, Артур, - грузный бородатый Хайдеггер готов сорваться с места хоть сейчас. - Только кровавый террор научит людишек ценить то, что мы даем им. Позволь, Артур, моим парням вычистить несколько верхних секторов. После вутайской войны ты посадил их на голодный паек. Они изголодались без хорошей бойни с горячей кровью.

«Парни» Хайдеггера — не вампиры. Мощные опасные оборотни, стая черных волков — сильных и безжалостных. И лучший из них — серебряный вожак, Сефирот. Рожденный вампиром, он благодаря экспериментам профессора Ходжо приобрел и силу оборотня. Он не боялся ни света, ни серебра, и его имя произносили с ужасом и восторгом по всей Гайе.  
А сам Ходжо на совещание так и не пришел, хотя Артур Шинра лично звонил ему. Наверное, слишком занят в своих подземных лабораториях, пытаясь повторить успех экспериментов, позволивших создать Сефирота. Если ему это удастся, то Артур оставит Руфусу еще более богатое наследство, чем сейчас — не только Мидгар и Нибельхейм. 

\- Не нужно лишних смертей, - умоляюще заламывает брови Рив Туэсти. - Незачем убивать невинных. Неужели вы не понимаете, это лишь ухудшит ситуацию!

Скарлетт показывает клыки, но Артур жестом останавливает ее.   
Риву простительны эти слова. Еще несколько лет назад он был человеком и, не будь он таким талантливым изобретателем, человеком бы и дожил до старости. Скарлетт обратила его по приказу Артура Шинра, но никаких теплых чувств по этому поводу к молодому изобретателю не испытывала, чему старый вампир немало был удивлен.  
Его расчеты не оправдались. Ненасытная Скарлетт даже не пытается приручить Рива, чтобы сделать его своим покорным рабом не только по праву создателя.   
Она все еще хочет заполучить Руфуса.

\- Ты можешь предложить нечто более интересное, молодой Рив? - благожелательно спрашивает Шинра. Он знает, что этот новообращенный действительно может предложить, и Рив его не разочаровывает.

\- Мы знаем, что речь идет об организованной группе, - торопливо говорит Рив, и в его карих глазах при мерцании свечей вспыхивает теплый красный свет. - Если господин Вельд и его турки мне помогут, мы могли бы выйти на след этой группы, проникнуть в ее ряды и уничтожить всех сразу. Не трогая невиновных, разумеется, - поспешно добавляет он. 

Вельд на другом конце стола не смотрит на Рива.   
Он опустил голову, словно погружен в свои собственные размышления. И хотя он не входит в совет директоров, на сегодняшнее совещание его пригласили. Спокойствие на улицах Мидгара — забота не только парней Хайдеггера, но людей Вельда тоже. Высших вампиров не смущает, что их жизнь и благополучие должны защищать жалкие смертные, хотя бы потому, что смертные Вельда давно крепко подсажены на вампирскую кровь.   
Туркам нет места среди людей, и сами турки очень хорошо это понимают.

Рив заметно нервничает, пока ждет ответа от шефа турков. Ждет и Артур Шинра, внимательно рассматривая крепкого сильного полукровку, который не раз спасал ему жизнь и которому президент по-прежнему не доверял, уж слишком тот был независим. 

Вельд в последний раз перечитывает sms-сообщение, которое получил как раз перед совещанием. 

Я проснулся, Вельд. Я иду. Я убью тебя.   
Винсент.

Он ждал этих слов тридцать лет, и теперь, когда наконец они прозвучали, он чувствует себя как никогда спокойно.

Вельд перечитывает в последний раз, а потом нажимает на строчку «Удалить».

\- Я и мои люди, - говорит он, подняв голову. Его слова звучат почти как вызов: - Мы служим ШинРа и умрем за нее.


End file.
